geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Interview Response
Interview Response is a commercial while a caveman has a response for the TV interview. Voice Actors * Caveman as Jeff Phillips * Voice of VO in Depression/Andrew Anthony Aired * Commercial First Aired: May 24, 2006 * Commercial Last Aired: December 31, 2007 15 Seconds (Scene: News Video) (Title Card: GEICO.com's So Easy a Caveman Can Do It - Offensive?) Connie: Like I said, we live in society where the individual ego and the group dynamic are in constant struggle. Spokesman: Response? Caveman: Yeah, I have a response. Uhhh, what? (Cut to: GEICO Logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone# 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: Or call the office near you) VO: GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. 15 Seconds 2004 Version (Scene: News Video) (Title Card: GEICO.com's So Easy a Caveman Can Do It - Offensive?) Connie: Like I said, we live in society where the individual ego and the group dynamic are in constant struggle. Spokesman: Response? Caveman: Yeah, I have a response. Uhhh, what? (Cut to: GEICO Logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone# 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: Or call the office near you) VO: GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more. New Jersey Airing (Scene: News Video) (Title Card: GEICO.com's So Easy a Caveman Can Do It - Offensive?) Connie: Like I said, we live in society where the individual ego and the group dynamic are in constant struggle. Spokesman: Response? Caveman: Yeah, I have a response. Uhhh, what? (Cut to: GEICO Logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Text: New lower rates in New Jersey) Gecko: Check out GEICO’s New lower rates in New Jersey. 10 Seconds Transcript (Scene: News Video) (Title Card: GEICO.com's So Easy a Caveman Can Do It - Offensive?) Connie: We live in society where the individual ego and his For Front. Spokesman: Response? Caveman: Yeah, I have a response. Uhhh, what? (Cut to: GEICO Logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone# 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: Or call the office near you) VO: GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more. Or call the office near you Airing (Scene: News Video) (Title Card: GEICO.com's So Easy a Caveman Can Do It - Offensive?) Connie: Like I said, we live in society where the individual ego and the group dynamic are in constant struggle. Spokesman: Response? Caveman: Yeah, I have a response. Uhhh, what? (Cut to: GEICO Logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone# 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: Or call the office near you) Thomas Lau: Go to GEICO.com or call 1-800-947-AUTO. Gecko: Or call the office near you Today. See Also * Interview Response (Kuzco Version) * Interview Response (Sequels) * Interview Response (The Best Of GEICO) Back To Back * in Back-to-back ad, the Does it Make Me Look Fat ad after it in 2006. * Another back-to-back ad, the Wonder Glue ad after it in 2006. * Another back-to-back ad, the Existential Meltdown ad after it in 2006. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Cavemen Commercials